What Became of Me
by CATFISHXXL
Summary: One poor child dies at the hand of a deranged murderer, and as he finds more of their victims, he seeks revenge on the man that stole everything from him. (Please note that this story is not canon, but I tried to keep it consistent.)
1. The Life I Had

I remembered a time when I would play at the opposite end of the room. "Anthony," my parents would say. "Sweetie, it's time to go." I'd say that I didn't want to go, that I wanted to stay forever.

What kid wouldn't? There was pizza, games, and other children to play with. I never did like the main attraction. I wasn't scared. No, more worried. Worried about what would happen if they came to life. What would their first course of action be? At least now I have my answer. Apart from this I kept my distance, occasionally looking over to make sure they didn't make a move on me. That was **the life I had**.

I still felt bad for the employees now that I was stuck here. They had to clean up after the messy kids who ate too much. They had to listen to the same stupid songs on repeat day after day, and they got paid nothing for it. I felt the same way. I guess you could say I worked here now- as the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner.

I opened my eyes and looked around for a moment. Everything was the same. The tables and chairs were scattered around the room and the floor had several stains that couldn't really be cleaned up. There was a yellow bunny wearing a purple bow tie next to me on the stage.

I took a few steps and got a closer look at it. It had kid-friendly design, but something was off about it. The more I stared into its dead eyes, the more I felt like _someone was staring back_.

I shook the feeling off and wandered around the diner for a bit. I was familiar with the layout. I practically lived there for a year or two. I spent my time reading the various posters and signs hung lazily on the walls. One in particular caught my eye. It was a missing person sign with a picture of my face.

I looked down at my hands. Four fingers came from a blocky, unwashed palm. The color was strange. It was meant to be a shiny gold, but they were covered in so much dirt that it looked more brown than anything. I sighed and tore the paper down.

I looked once again at the golden rabbit on the stage. _Stupid bot._ I thought. _You don't even know who you are._

I slowly walked over to the stage and sat down on the edge of it. "It's so unfair." I said to still bunny. "I had friends, a family. I had a whole life. Until someone stole it." My voice flared with rage.

I turned to look the bunny in the eye and a chill ran up my spine. "Why can't you talk?" I screamed. "I am stuck here with you and you can't even talk back to me!" I punched the robot to the ground and looked around at the empty establishment.

A though came to my mind, and it was true. _I'm all alone._


	2. Days Go By

I sat there feeling lost, stuck. I blinked and watched as the years passed by hopelessly. It was surreal, like I had no effect on anything or anyone that came across me.

I was moved to the back of the building and I never saw the bunny again. I was used to seeing several dozen smiling faces running around. The only faces I saw anymore were grim and didn't stick around for long. They only grabbed a handful of spare parts to repair "the others."

I wondered who these others were. For the first time in years I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked around for a moment and saw several new mascots. I slowly approached them, making sure I didn't knock anything over.

"welcome back, sunshine." A voice said angrily. "If you believe in sunshine." I panicked and shot my head over to where the voice came from.

The three robots on the stage were staring at me curiously. One of them stepped down from the stage and meandered up to me. I was a brown bear with a black hat and bow tie. It held a microphone in its right hand, and was clearly my replacement.

"Why are you back?" It asked in the same angry voice. "What others have you killed?"

"No, you're mistaken. I'm one of you." I said, putting my hands up near my neck.

* * *

After explaining my situation to the bear and the others I learned more about what happened in my absence. There was a murderer around the diner, striking when he felt the desire.

I was just the first. There were supposedly four more later down the line, and three were standing in front of me.

The first one was a bear named Freddy. He saw no point in anything and seemed to be angry constantly.

The second one went mad and was put out of service. A part of me felt bad, but at the same time I felt like I would be hearing from them soon.

Third was Chica, a large yellow chicken holding a cupcake with eyes. They were very positive and tried to avoid any negative talk about the situation at hand.

The final one was a tall blue bunny named Bonnie, who was like Chica and made jokes to avoid the truth. He followed everyone around and was afraid of being of alone.

"We've been stuck here for years." Freddy said quietly.

"But we know it will be over soon." Chica interrupted. She glared at the bear.

"It will never end!" Freddy shouted. "People live, people die, and yet the **days go by**! We're stuck, so just learn to live with it!"

Bonnie ran away from the screaming bear and Chica stood there, taking whatever he had. After a moment she finally spoke.

"We can get out." She said.

"No we can't. And nothing will bring me joy until we watch him bleed out." He said darkly, promptly leaving. He left me and Chica alone with our thoughts.

 _What'd I sign up for?_ I thought.


	3. When it's Over

It was empty. Completely empty. It was dark outside. I only saw anything because the diner's lights were still on. I was invited to see behind the scenes of my favorite place. The golden bunny led me to a side room. I entered the room and looked around for a minute.

Thousands of spare parts were lazily thrown into the room, just waiting to be used. It reminded me of a child's room. I heard the door make a sound. I shot back and started breathing heavily.

"Don't be afraid." The rabbit said grimly. "I am here with you." He pulled a small shiny object off of the table. He took his free hand and gripped his upper lip. He pulled up and yanked his own head off, revealing the man inside. Then I was in a suit.

* * *

After my strange encounter with the three I took a walk around the restaurant. The horrific memory repeated in my mind again and again. Again and again. I swore I was going to go mad thinking about that day. The posters of me were torn down and replaced with the new crew, including a few I had not seen. I found a security office hidden in the very back of the building.

I peered through the window and saw a tall, scrawny man sitting quietly in a chair viewing various screens on the desk.

 _Don't be afraid._

The man noticed me staring at him and quickly slammed the door.

 _I am here with you._

I was overcome with rage and began slamming my fist on the door, screaming.

A hand gripped my shoulder gently. "Door's too thick, lass." Someone said. It was a voice I never heard before. I turned around and saw a fox with red fur and an eye patch. It had a hook for its left hand and no pieces of suit on its legs. It spoke in a cheesy pirate accent.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aye, the name is Foxy." It said.

* * *

The figure opened the curtain so we could speak. "Didn't you go mad?" I asked, seeing nothing wrong with my comment.

"Ah, Freddy told you that, did he? He always did hate me. I was angry once, just like him. Then one day I recognized the man who did this to me, so I acted. They shut me down immediately. They booted me back up the next morning. Next thing I know, I be standing there watching a child bleed dry." He looked down solemnly. "I killed someone, I _killed_ someone. I be no better than the man behind that bloody desk." He peeled the curtain back and pointed to the stage. "Which is why I have to watch them. I can't let them go through the same ordeal. Between you and me, Freddy be on his way." He said, leaning in the make sure the bear didn't hear him. I peered outside and looked between everyone on the stage. "I just look forward to the day it's done. **When it's over** we can finally have peace. Anyway, I haven't seen you around here. So what be yer sit'iation?"


	4. Unanswered Questions

The rain outside became a slow drizzle. Each drop fell to the ground with some level of anguish. I stared out of the window and watched the water get torn away from the dark clouds above.

Everyone had departed for their homes some time earlier. I was the only one who stayed behind. A few employees remained as well as me. A tall, scrawny man with curly hair approached me.

"Hey, kid. You want to see something cool?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Stay here." I followed the order and sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the room. I looked over to the stage and watched as the robots performed. I listened closely to the song until they suddenly stopped.

* * *

My night with Foxy was cut short when everything seemingly ended for no reason. I was moved back to the spare parts room. I sat and listened to the noises outside. I heard the cheers of the many kids. I heard laughter, singing, and various other loud sounds.

A couple of hours passed until all of the noise stopped. I heard the front door close. I peeked out my head and made sure everyone left. "Come on." Chica said in a calm, reassuring tone. "It's safe." Knowing this, I carefully stepped into the main room.

Freddy dropped his microphone on the stage and sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. Bonnie set his guitar down and walked to the edge of the stage. He sat down and began pulling at the edges of his tie, flattening his ears. "Nothing beats unwinding after a show." He said. "Hey, Freddy, maybe we could go backstage and relax a little." The tops of Freddy's ears lit up bright red.

The curtain opened to Pirate's Cove and Foxy stepped out. He noticed me and jumped. He wasn't used to me being around. Freddy shook his head and turned to me, only now realizing he didn't know one key thing about me.

"New guy, I never caught your name." He said.

I thought for a moment. "I- I don't know. I don't know my name." I replied solemnly.

"He looks an awful lot like you, Freddy." Bonnie said. "Let's call him Golden Freddy." He chuckled. Everyone looked between each other and my name was unofficially decided.

* * *

I went exploring for a bit after some time spent with the others.

 _I am still here._

This thought popped into my head. I wasn't sure why. It was like I had something in my mind. Something awful.

 _I will always be here._

I found a decaying greenish yellow bunny suit. I recognized the suit. It was the one I saw before all of this happened. The bunny from the diner.

Overcome with rage, I gripped the ear and held it up to the ceiling, hitting the suit repeatedly with my other hand and punching several holes in the suit. "You did this! You're why we're here! I'll kill you!" I smacked it over the head, tearing off the ear I held.

I turned around and saw everyone standing behind me. They must have heard my screaming.

Freddy stepped forward, horrified by what he saw. He put his hands up to make sure I didn't strike him too. "I'm here to help. But first, I think we all have some **unanswered questions**."


	5. Just Blank

In and out. No one stayed for long.

In and out. The suits changed.

In and out. Faces turned sad.

In and out. Friends faded.

In and out. Fates sealed.

* * *

The group sat me down and questioned me. I had no answers for them.

I just sat there for years. Sat there doing nothing.

"What's the deal with you?" Freddy asked rudely, folding his arms across his chest and shaking his head. "How don't you remember anything? And now you start beating up this spare suit? What's wrong?"

"I remember the man who did this. He used that suit. You talk about getting even, about watching him bleed out. I want the same thing! I'm sorry that I can't give you anything. The last four years are **just blank**." I looked around at the others, who stood on either side of Freddy. "Take some time to look at the bright side of this. You have people here that know what you're going through. They want to help you. They care about you, and you just shove them away. If you don't appreciate them, you really are a terrible person."

The bear stood up and walked calmly to my side of the table. His hand came up a touched my shoulder, while he made a fist with his other. He brought it up and shot it over to my face. I fell to the ground and got right back up, swinging my arms back in retaliation.

The others rushed over and held us back for fighting each other. Foxy pushed me to a wall while Bonnie and Chica had to tackle Freddy.

"I respect you, kid. I really do, but you can't just go around starting fights." Foxy said quietly to me. At the same time, the lights cut out.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Power's out. " Chica said.

A circle of light shined on the walls, followed into the room by the man from the office.

"I have an idea." Foxy said.


	6. Soul Searching

The next day we went back to our spots and waited. They had a show to do, so I waited until they were done and came out as soon as no one was left behind.

No one but our killer.

We began plotting what we would do. There were some great ideas that not even a genius would come up with, and some that weren't so goo. Nevertheless it eventually decided upon that we would shove him in the spare bunny suit I punched holes in. A beautiful irony if you think about it. He seemed to favor it when he would commit these awful acts. And he would suffer the same fate as us.

Beautiful.

Midnight struck and the night begun. We planned destroy his power so the doors would open and we could strike. This was our final act, a desperate act. We each positioned of the office and started banging on the doors.

We hit it so hard you'd think we were fighting for our lives, and in a way we were. I guess you could say we were **soul searching**. Searching for the soul that did this to us.

We were just kids. We didn't do anything wrong, or at least didn't try to. We didn't know any better.

 _Don't be afraid._

We had friends, families. We had our whole lives ahead of us. Then one man stole everything. Took it all away. I couldn't let him get away with that. I'd do the same to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _I am here with you._

The lights cut out and the doors flew open. We all grabbed him at once. I grabbed a torch and began to drag him to the spare room.

We walked him to the corner with the bunny suit. He started squirming and quickly broke free. He rushed to the costume and hopped inside. He stood up and began laughing.

"You can't get rid of me!" Just when the group seemed to give up all hope, the suit snapped shut, crushing the man inside.

The sounds of cracking, veins cutting, and skin breaking filled the room. A pool of blood slowly formed around him and engulfed the floor nearby. He twitched sporadically, trying desperately to escape the jaws of death.

"H̨̱ͯę̣̋͋͗ͨĺ̮̔p̭͖̯ ̅͝ḿ̤̜̻͈̘͇̞͗ͣ͞e̦̯ͪͪ͋!̲̱͙̦̦͉̜͆ͫ̉ͦ̔" The man gargled. "Hͬ̐̈ͮ̒ͫ̿̆̈́̉̏̂̒҉̸̗̤̬̮̠̬̙̼̪̥̰̝ͅe̡̤̦̲͖̲̞̭͈̣͑̔̅̎ͦͦ̈ͧͪ̅ͯ̊ͯ̚̕l̢̛̄̏͗ͯ̚͏͍̯̱̠̰̜̱͈̮̫̼ͅp̗͙͙͉͙̯͛ͩ̋ͮ̿́̀͜͟͡ ̵̇̋̚͞҉͙̟̭̘̰̺̬͉͚̘͜͟ͅṁͧ͐̚҉̵̪͕̤̳ệ̶̶͈̖̣̠͍̞̞̝̺͎̮̺̹̲̲͎͈̓͌ͥ͗ͪ̓̄̉̓̓ͧͪ͂̀̌̋͛̀̚͜!̸̡̡͉̻͇̞̲̙̺̪̦͌̌ͣ̑̊ͩ̓ͦ̀̊̾ͩͥ͐ͣͥ̚͡"

"See you in our corner of Hell." Freddy mumbled.

One by one we slowly faded away and found peace away from this land of pain. The man's last words were 'help me' and no one did.

Now he would know what we've been through. Singing the same songs in the day and walking the same shameful walk in the night. All the while watching the faces you held dear drift away hopelessly.

Such was the story of **what became of me**.


	7. Credits

Thanks for reading this story, guys. I really appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this, and hope you had just as much fun reading it.

* * *

Special thanks to:

Rachel Bailey

Meg Davenport

Sam "Sampson" Foerster

Caden Johnson

Patrick "Twil" Bates

* * *

Fun facts:

-The characters are based on the five stages of grief in this order

Denial- Bonnie

Anger- Freddy

Bargaining- Chica

Depression- Fredbear (narrator)

Acceptance- Foxy

-This is the first story I wrote where the chapter titles are actual quotes from within the story.

-There was originally a 7th chapter where everybody learned more about how the world works and why this was happening to them.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's and associated characters belong to Scott Cawthon.

I own nothing.


End file.
